


Love is a Closed Door

by smoresies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: A oneshot of Dean talking to his roommates door of all the good times they had together.He had no idea said roommate was actually home.[Gift to RainiDayz for being the 100th commenter on my story.]





	Love is a Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndrogynousAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousAnonymous/gifts).



> **RainiDayz** : I'm so sorry this took 6 years and 12 business days. I hope you like it. I tried not to rush it too much. Just know I really wanted to make this angst but I didn't lol.
> 
> Enjoy my darling! Thank you for your constant comments! They keep me going!
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the Frozen reference lmao

Dean sat down in the hallway at the front of his bedroom door, staring at the door right across from his own. How does one feel so much by just looking at a door? It was strange that seeing the tarnished metal doorknob or the wood warped from use would make his heart react in the way it did, but Dean wouldn't change it for the world.

The amount of times that he's sat in this very spot was too large, yet in his mind, not enough. He would never tired of the anally even sign that hung on the door with just a simple word written in perfect, stencilesque writing.

Castiel

Dean couldn't place how long he harbored feelings for his roommate. He supposed the feelings were always there, even from the beginning. They grew with time into something more than Dean felt in a long time, perhaps ever.

"Hey, Cas. Remember when we met?" Dean's voice broke through the silence. "You remember it was at that party. Charlie's 28th birthday! Oh man. You-" Dean let out a laugh. "You showed up and you were in your trench coat and everyone was like 'man what the hell is with this guy, it's the middle of friggen July' and here you were, showing up to the pool party in a trench coat. And then you scared the guy bringing out the cake when you tried to walk into the house and he was coming out and he threw the cake on you. Oh man, that was hysterical. I don't think I stopped thinking about that day since."

***

"A pool party? No way." Dean said with a scoff. "Why the hell would I go to a pool party, I don't do pools."

"Dean! It's my birthday! And Sam is coming, what more inspiration to go do you need?" Dean sat a little straighter.

"Sammy?" Charlie nodded. "I haven't seen Sammy in months. How the hell you manage that one?" Dean sat back on the couch to sip his beer, Charlie sat next to him with her own.

"Told him the same thing I'm telling you. That you're going. So now you have to go. Can't make me a liar, can you?" Dean grumbled but didn't object the fact now. "Besides, I have some cool new friends for you to meet. Don't you want more friends?" Dean gave her a side eye.

"I don't need any more friends, I have enough." Charlie laughed.

"You have me, Sam and sometimes, not always, Crowley." Dean made an over exaggerated frown at the mention of dear ol' Crowley.

"Is he coming?" Charlie shrugged.

"Not sure. Depends on if it would make you go or not." 

"Hell no." Dean ground out.

"Why? What did he do now?" Charlie asked with honestly no actual investment in the answer.

"He's Crowley. He doesn't have to DO anything I just hate him." Charlie laughed.

"You have friendship bracelets though!" Dean glared.

"We do not. Just because he bought them ironically doesn't mean we're actually wearing them."

"No, I'm pretty sure he wears his. I think he thinks you're friends." Dean's expression was a mixture between surprise and acceptance. 

"Nah... Yeah I can actually picture that. It's sad, but what can you say? I'm a pretty loveable guy." It was Charlie's turn to scoff. "Screw you too Charlie."

***

Dean had been sitting next to Sam bored out of his mind for the better part of a half an hour. Not only did Sam make them early to the party, but he also forced Dean to help set up. Not cool. Not a lot of people were there yet, maybe 5 or so. Dean insisted Sam kept him entertained and Sam was doing a shit job at it so far.

Then it was as if God himself graced the party with the most awkward person Dean had ever seen in his entire life. This guy showed up, full suit, and in a trench coat. His hair probably had better days and he had stubble that made him look homeless. Dean couldn't hold his laughter in. What a dork! 

"It's freaking 94 degrees out here and he comes dressed like that?" Dean said to Sam and choked on his laughter. Sam tried his best not to look like he was laughing so he covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. "I hope he's swim ready."

Charlie showed up just in time to hug her friend, and greet him to the party. Dean laughed harder when she didn't even blink an eye at his attire, so this must be an everyday occurrence, which made it that much funnier. 

"Dean! Sam!" Charlie held the man by the arm and dragged him over. "This is my friend Castiel. We work together."

"Castiel? That's a mouthful." Dean said and Castiel nodded, he heard that his entire life.

"Yes, my father was quite the lover of angels." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Angels?"

"Castiel is the angel of Thursday, correct?" Sam was such a show off.

"Who the hell just knows that?" Dean asked, turning to Sam. Sam just smiled.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm impressed. You're the only person to guess that right." Castiel said and Dean mumbled a 'show off' and Sam elbowed him.

"Can you keep him company? I gotta go get something. Thanks!" Charlie ran off and left poor Castiel standing there in the sun awkwardly with his trench coat on.

"Come on, man. Sit down. Tell us about yourself. Take of that jacket, you're making me sweat." Castiel nodded and removed his coat and Dean bit his lip and looked at Sam, trying to stop himself from laughing. This guy had another jacket. This one a black suit jacket. Dean couldn't handle this right now.

"Are you afraid of dying of hypothermia? Because heat stroke also exists." Dean joked and Castiel sat on the chair next to him.

"Forgive me. I haven't been invited out many places, I didn't want to leave a bad impression." Dean smiled.

"Well, bad impression? No. Interesting impression? Yes." Sam agreed and Castiel shifted in his seat and took off his suit jacket to reveal a long sleeved shirt. "Do you just have like a bathing suit or something? How many layers are you wearing?"

"Wow Dean, take him out to dinner first. Even if it's at like a TGI Fridays." Sam said, trying to hide his smile. Dean kicked him.

"Shut up, Sammy, you aren't funny." Castiel leaned in slightly.

"He's kind of funny."

As the party went on, Dean realized that yes, Castiel could get even more awkward and a lot of it is because he had no pop culture knowledge therefore understood less than half of what Dean had to say. Sam told him it was his own fault for only speaking pop culture reference. 

"I have to use the restroom, if you'll excuse me." Castiel stood up and walked to the porch door. For whatever reason, Dean watched him go. He saw everything transpire and he didn't even attempt to help. He saw Castiel walk towards the door and he saw the man with the cake from the inside to go to the porch. The door opened, Castiel popped out from the corner and the guy screamed, threw the cake up in the air and it landed on Castiel's face and broke apart all down his body.

Dean almost peed himself. That was when he knew that he liked having Castiel around. He didn't even get mad! He just took off his clothes and Charlie washed them and he apologized for ruining her cake and she apologized for ruining his clothes.

Good times.

***

"Yeah that was great." Dean recalled pleasantly, staring at the door. "Do you remember when you moved in? That was pretty wild. I can't believe after you were this awkward mess I offered you the extra room when you said you were looking. Man, I didn't even hesitate. Why? I guess you just had that effect on me. I didn't care that I didn't know you very well. I just wanted you to be here. I wanted to get to know you better. The weirdo in a trench coat that didn't know what Harry Potter was. Hah. Then you spent forever organizing your room with a spirit leveler. That shit had me dying." Dean laughed heartily and rubbed his eyes.

***

"How you doin' in here?" Dean poked his head in and was amazed with how meticulously placed everything was. Then he saw Castiel, standing on a stool with a spirit level, putting up a poster. "What the hell..."

"Unevenness bothers me." Castiel's gravelly voice ground out. Dean stifled a laugh. "What? I'm sure you have your quirks too."

"Yeah, you're going to go crazy living here with me if unevenness bothers you. Poor soul." Dean teased lightheartedly and Castiel successfully put his poster up and climbed down from the stool. 

Dean noticed how Castiel wasn't in his trench coat and it was kind of sad. He liked it on him. Instead, Castiel just wore regular jeans and a t-shirt. It didn't look natural on him for whatever reason.

"How long you think your gonna be in here measuring your things?" Castiel shrugged. "Alright, Cas. Let me know." Dean patted the wall where he leaned and walked out of the room. What he didn't see was the confused glance Castiel gave him over the new nickname.

***

"Yeah... That was the first day I called you Cas, right? I was so sick of saying your damn name it took too long. Now? I dunno, I kinda like it. Castiel. It fits you. So does Cas. Almost like you're different people. Like when you're outside of the house and you're being professional you're Castiel. But when you're home, here with me, the awkward bee-loving, spirit leveling, clumsy guy, you're Cas." Dean took in a deep breath.

"Man. Can't believe you've lived with me for over a year. That's longer than any relationship I've had. How funny, you've outlasted all of my girlfriends. Heh. Hey, remember that time when I brought one of my girlfriends over, I can't think of her name at the moment, don't judge me, and she met you? Her and I broke up because she didn't like you. She said you were too awkward and it made her uncomfortable. I told her you were more important to me than she was and she got so mad and stormed out of the car. I drove back home, you were on the couch and you were in your really ugly sweater watching something. I sat down and you asked how was the end of the date and I told you I ended it and that was that. Conversation over."

***

Dean's mind reeled in anger after he kicked Larissa out of his car. How dare she insult Cas? Cas didn't do anything to deserve that. He was literally the nicest person you could ever hope to meet! She was so pissed when he kicked her out of the car without even going on their date but he didn't care. If anyone tried to get in-between his and Castiel's friendship, there would be a certain hell to pay.

Dean called Sam to rant about it and it ended how every conversation about Castiel ended.

"So are you going to ask him out yet?" Sam would deadpan at the end of the rant.

"Sammy! Would you just listen to my damned rant for once?! I said she tried to get me to kick Cas out! Who does that? He's my best friend!" Sam rubbed his temples on the other line.

"Maybe instead of trying to date girls and then getting angry at them for not being Castiel, you should just date Castiel." And Dean hung up on Sam. For the seemingly hundredth time that month. All for the same reason.

Dean parked the car and slammed the door, making his way to the apartment building. Living on the third floor where there wasn't an elevator sucked but other than that the setup was okay.

Standing outside of the apartment door, he heard Castiel watching the Nature channel as he usually did when Dean wasn't home.

Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open. Castiel's head turned to face the noise and he looked at Dean curiously.

"Dean? What are you doing here? I thought you left for your date." He said and Dean kicked off his shoes, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat next to Castiel on the couch. He was curled up, leaning on the arm of the couch wearing pajama pants and a green chunky knit sweater rolled up to his elbows.

"Yeah. We broke up. Are you drinking a fucking seltzer water? What is wrong with you?" Castiel frowned at him and took a sip of his seltzer, staring Dean straight in the eyes the entire time. Dean wouldn't admit how much he loved those blue eyes staring at him.

***

"Almost as good as the time I asked you if you were dating anyone and you said no. And then I was amazed that you hadn't dated anyone since I've known you. You still haven't been with anyone. I wonder about that sometimes. I wonder why. I'm not sure what I'd do if you did get a girlfriend... or a boyfriend. I'm not judging. I think about if I'd really want to know. Pretty shitty, huh? Here I am with a new flavor of the week and you haven't had anyone and I'm already jealous. How is that even possible? I just remember how mad I got when that chick was hitting on you... Man... What the hell was her name?" Dean bit his thumb in thought. "Meg. That's what it was. Meg was cute, in her own way. You seemed to like her. I remember thinking you two would get together. You didn't and I always wondered about it."

***

Charlie's Christmas party was an event that Dean had to be dragged to every year with the promise of alcohol and hot chicks. This year, Castiel walked into his room and calmly said,

"Get ready, we're leaving for the Christmas Party soon." And left the room. Dean didn't object. He stood up from his chair and started piecing together an outfit that would be semi passable. It was an ugly Christmas sweater party. Dean would have absolutely no reason to have an ugly Christmas sweater so he just wore regular clothes. Castiel, of course, had an ugly Christmas sweater.

"Man, Cas. That's good. You're bound to win the contest for sure." Dean praised and Castiel looked confused. "The ugly Christmas sweater contest." Dean clarified, Castiel frowned and looked at his sweater.

"This is just one of my regular sweaters." Dean just stared. Of course it was.

Getting to the party was a hassle because everyone and their mother was out and about doing god knows what on the road. Dean usually loved driving but now it was driving him insane.

"We'll get there. Don't worry." Castiel assured and Dean rolled his eyes at the thought that that's what Castiel believed he was getting antsy about and not the move-at-4-miles-an-hour driving.

Finally getting to the party was a relief. Castiel got out of the car and waited for Dean before going into the house. The party was alright but not really how Dean wanted to spend his time.

Then Meg came in. She was dressed as a typical bad girl type. She was cute. She seemed drawn to Castiel though and Dean didn't like that too much. Sure, right now Dean and Castiel weren't talking, being on opposite sides of the living room. 

Dean watched them talk for a while. She laughed, he laughed, they hit it off well. When they left the party Dean finally asked about her.

"So I saw you talkin' to that chick. Did you get her number?" Castiel seemed confused.

"No. Why?" He seriously couldn't be that dense, could he?

"She totally liked you!" Castiel blinked and shook his head no.

"That doesn't seem plausible." He stated calmly.

"Why? You're a good lookin' dude. Why wouldn't she be hitting on you?" Castiel tilted his head to the side in an adorable fashion.

"You think I'm a good looking guy?" He asked and Dean sputtered.

"I mean... Well... You have that innocent puppy thing goin' for ya and you have those big blue eyes. So yeah, you're good looking. Do you think different?" Castiel shrugged his shoulders and stared at the window.

"I never really gave it any thought." Dean looked at Castiel and back at the road.

"You're strange, Cas. You know that, right?"

"I've been told. Is that a bad thing?" Dean shook his head.

"Nah. In fact I like it."

***

Dean got up to get a drink, then sat back down in his spot and took a sip of his beer. He thought for a minute.

"The time we went to the park... on my birthday. Remember that? It wasn't too far after that Christmas party. It was cold as hell and we were in the friggen park cuz you insisted we needed to go. And we did. We were there and having a good time while I was freezing my balls off, mind you, and you were just so happy. Do you remember why you wanted to go to the park so bad? At 7 at night?"

***

"Cas, I can't believe you dragged me to the friggen park. Aren't you supposed to pay for my shots or something?" Castiel examined Dean. "What?"

"Did you need a vaccination?" Dean was momentarily confused before the realization dawned on him and he just rolled his eyes.

"No Cas... I mean booze. You're supposed to buy booze and here we are in a park. Why are we here?" Dean asked and Castiel smiled. He got out of the car and Dean noticed a basket. Interesting. 

Castiel brought him through the park and looked around before setting the basket down in a nice open area. The chill in the air was cold and Dean was shivering. Castiel pulled out a blanket from the basket and set it on the ground and then pulled another blanket out and handed it to Dean. He then pulled a third blanket out and Dean wondered how many blankets one could fit in a picnic basket. After they sat down, Castiel pulled out two burgers wrapped in foil from Dean's favorite burger joint, and two bottles of Dean's favorite beer. Dean was touched by the gesture and looked in the basket and Castiel also brought fries. Score. They ate in silence for a while and Castiel suddenly hit Dean's arm and pointed at the sky.

The sky glistened with hundreds of shooting stars. The dark sky was brightened some by all of the beautiful streams of white in the shooting stars' wake. It was a marvel to see so personally. The meteor shower seemed to last for a solid 12 minutes and then they were gone. The sky was back to being black with the white specs of stars twinkling in the sky. Dean just stared in their wake in amazement. Never had his birthday been so blessed by a beautiful sight before. And for a while, he wasn't cold. He was burning with a childish excitement.

Castiel didn't mention it. He didn't rub it in Dean's face like "this is why I brought you. Stop complaining." He just let it go and let the moment end in a peaceful silence while they finished their beer.

Dean wondered if he would find anyone else that would care for him like this.

***

"Coolest birthday ever... One I didn't even sink my sorrow into a substantial amount of booze and women. Kinda gay, is it? Whatever. I'm getting too drunk right now to care. It feels nice to just sit here and talk, ya know? I was always told I'd never know who I would spend my life with until I met them. I never thought that was the case, cause, how the hell would I know? But I think I could deal with you forever. Even with your weird OCD thing. That's fine with me. You're a good guy, Cas. I wonder if you know that. You try real hard to make other people happy. You need to think of yourself every now and again... You let your brothers walk all over you! Pisses me off. I almost punched one in the face and he would've deserved it."

***

Dean was doing his weekly chore of taking out all of the dirty dishes from his bedroom to wash when he noticed someone else was in the apartment with Castiel. He paused and turned his head to be met with two stares.

"Uh. Hello?" Dean put the dishes down.

"Dean. These are my brothers. Michael and Luke." Dean gave a stiff nod, not really getting a pleasant vibe from them. 

"Hi. Don't mind me. Just cleaning. Carry on." Dean scurried out of the room and went back to his bedroom to get the rest of his dishes. This time, if he was eavesdropping, he pretended he wasn't doing it on purpose.

"I can't give you any money this month. I barely have enough for myself right now. I have just enough for rent. I don't even know how I'm affording to eat this month." Castiel's gravelly voice said with resignation. 

"How are you going to turn away your brothers? You know we need this to take care of dad. You're the one that moved out, you should be contributing somehow."

"Yeah, Castiel. If you didn't move out, you wouldn't have to worry about rent. Just come back and leave this place."

"I don't want to leave. I am happy here. If I give you money will you please just go? I can't deal with you right now."

"Fine." Dean frowned at this. No way in hell was he going to let Cas' brothers walk all over him. Poor guy didn't have enough to eat. Dean walked out of his room with more cups and put them in the sink, then walked over and stood next to Castiel and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Dean asked and they looked at him with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"None of your business. This has to do with family."

"Good thing I consider Cas my family then, huh? How are you trying to take money from someone who doesn't have any? Aren't you his older brothers? Get a friggen life and get out of here." Castiel stared wide-eyed at Dean. He never thought anyone would stand between him and his brothers but here Dean was glaring them down.

After a heated argument, Castiel's brothers left and Castiel didn't know what to say. Dean didn't ask him to say anything. He just went to the kitchen and whistled as he washed the dishes.

***

"I was so mad that day, man you have no idea. You're lucky your brother, Gabe, wasn't so bad or I'd think all of your brothers were shitheads. At least I got the best one, huh? I think so. Actually, no. I know so. You're awesome, man. You've been my best friend through some rough shit and you even helped out when I lost my job and through my rut of just everything sucks. You've been solid, Cas. I dunno what I did to deserve a friend like you... Remember when we started this tradition of sitting in the hall?"

***

"Dean. You need to get up." Castiel said forcefully. "You've been sitting there all day."

"No I haven't." Dean argued half-heartedly. 

"Yes you have. You were there when I left for work this morning. Come on." Castiel pulled him up and dragged him towards his bedroom where Dean plopped down on the floor in front of his room door. "Seriously?"

"I don't want to go in there right now." Dean admitted and Castiel sunk down to the floor and sat cross legged, looking at Dean. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting with you. Dean, I know you're upset about your job, it wasn't your fault they were doing a mass consolidation and you lost your department. You can find another job, I know you can. Until then, I'm here." Dean rubbed his face angrily.

"You shouldn't have to! I should have my damn job! It's been a week and nothing!" Castiel didn't recoil from Dean's outburst, but he did frown.

"Dean. It takes longer than a week to find a new job."

"Not if I was any good at anything, it wouldn't." He argued and Castiel sighed.

"I understand that you're frustrated, but don't be so hard on yourself. No one can find a job that quickly unless they found it before. Or had connections. You'll get a job. Do you want me to make some dinner?" Dean scoffed.

"You're shit in the kitchen." Castiel couldn't help but agree.

"Do you want to make something in the kitchen?"

"I'm shit in the kitchen too." Castiel chuckled.

"You can make a pretty good omelet." Castiel countered and Dean smiled.

"I do make a damn good omelet, don't I?" Castiel nodded and Dean's smile eventually faded and he sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't even do anything and he was exhausted.

"Want pizza?" Castiel asked and Dean said nothing. He wanted pizza, but without money coming in, he didn't want to spend any money. "I'll take that as a yes..." Castiel took out his phone and dialed the number and handed the phone to Dean. Castiel didn't care for talking on the phone. Dean rolled his eyes and placed the order. Castiel smiled at him, Dean smiled back.

When the pizza was delivered, Castiel brought both of them a drink and they sat in front of the door eating and drinking in a comfortable silence. It was the calmest Dean ever remembered feeling.

***

"You're a good friend, Cas. You really are. I hope you know that. And it sucks with what a great person you are. I've always just argued with myself about certain things. Mainly feelings. Do you know the day I'm talking about? Man, you had to. Right? That day completely changed my life..."

***

"I can't believe my baby let me down like this." Dean groaned, as he got out of the car on the side of the highway. Castiel followed him, as if he'd be any help. Dean popped open the hood of the car and inspected the engine. "Ah, you bitch." He leaned in and pushed down on the spark plugs. "I knew I should've replaced you."

"What is that Dean?" Castiel asked.

"The spark plugs. They ignite the air fuel mixture in the combustion chamber of an SI engine. Basically if the connection is bad, no ignition and the car doesn't go anywhere. I knew the spark plugs were getting bad but I totally forgot to buy new ones. This is all on me. Sorry, Cas." Dean went to turn his car on and the engine sputtered but roared to life. "Thank you baby. I won't do this again. Cas, do you mind if we swing by the auto part store?"

"Not at all." They got into the car after Dean closed the hood and drove off to their new destination. 

After Dean purchased the spark plugs, he threw the bag in the back seat and Castiel looked at them curiously.

"Aren't you going to change them?" Dean chuckled.

"Can't do that here, I need my garage. This is an all day project. Gotta take out a lot to reach all of the plugs. Don't worry, I won't bore you with it. I'll do it tomorrow, I'm sure my baby can handle a little while longer." Castiel shook his head.

"No. I'd like to help you change your sparked plugs." Dean grinned at him.

"Spark plugs, Cas. Really, it's okay. It takes like 4-6 hours. You really don't wanna deal with that." Castiel looked Dean dead in the eyes.

"No. I do." 

And that's how they managed to spend most of the day at the garage Dean worked at on the weekdays. Castiel's hands were completely black, his hair was more tousled than normal, he had a thin sheen of sweat on his face and grease was speckled on his neck and forehead with an occasional smear or two on his arms and cheeks.

Dean had never seen Castiel look so gorgeous before. 

Looking at Castiel was weird. Dean had been attracted to boys before, sure. But this was different. When Castiel looked at him with that lopsided smile and those gorgeous blue puppy eyes, Dean knew he was different. Here, standing next to Castiel after he wasted an entire day helping Dean do something Castiel had no interest in, covered in grease, dirt and grime, that's when Dean knew. He knew he wouldn't laugh with anyone else like he did Cas. He knew he wouldn't fondly think of anyone else's sweaters or get angry at anyone else for insulting someone as he did for Cas. Or even get mad at someone for flirting with someone else like he did for Cas. He wouldn't stand up for someone the way he stood up for Castiel for his brother and he knew for a damn fact, there was no other person in the world with those ocean blue eyes, that would stare at him like that dirty as hell and still give Dean this feeling.

This painful and strange foreign feeling that Dean didn't realize he could feel anymore. He could feel it creeping up on him with each thing Castiel did, from the time he showed up to Charlie's in a trench coat in the middle of the summer, to the time he made Dean freeze his balls of during a meteor shower on his birthday, to now. No one was Cas. Dean finally realized it, and it sounded stupid, of course no one else was Castiel, Castiel was Castiel. Duh. But it finally made sense.

***

"That was the day I knew I was in love with you..." Dean said softly to the door and took a sip of his beer. "Maybe one day I'll tell you, who knows? You should be back from your job any minute. Probably ask me why I'm sitting in the hallway without you drinking a beer. I don't even know what I would say. Sorry, I was confessing my love for you to a door." Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Stupid."

"You don't have to say that, Dean." Castiel said, opening his bedroom door and Dean almost had a heart attack.

"CAS?!" Dean's face turned so red it was impossible to see his freckles. "I-I thought you were at work?" Castiel shut his door behind him and sat down on the floor across from Dean and leaned on the door.

"No." Castiel sniffled and blew his nose. His nose was bright red, his eyes were glassy. Dean didn't know he was sick. "I started feeling bad last night and this morning I was just too tired to go to work and now I'm at the point of a full blown cold. I've been home all day, I'm surprised you didn't hear me sneezing before." Castiel's nonchalant tone made Dean feel uneasy. He wasn't sure why.

"...So... What exactly did you hear? I mean your ears must be clogged to so-"

"Dean I heard everything you said." Castiel said simply and blew his nose again. Dean looked at the floor in embarrassment. 

"I-I don't know... what to say." Dean said stiffly and Castiel laughed. It was such a beautiful sound. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just funny." Dean frowned at him, feeling a stinging feeling in his chest. "How can two people who love each other be in the same house and not know they love each other? It's ironic, really." Castiel's chuckle was deep and it caused him to have a coughing fit.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked, positive he didn't hear it correctly.

"Exactly what I said. You love me. I love you. We never realized and we've lived together for over a year. It's just funny." Castiel wiped his nose again. The whole love confession was dampened slightly by the sickly look on his face. "I meant to say, about Meg. We did talk, she did like me. It was funny, she saw me look at you and she apologized for her flirtations. She said she didn't realize I was spoken for. I was confused the rest of the night. It took me a while to figure out what she meant. By that point, I figured it was unimportant and didn't bring it up again."

"...What does any of this mean?" Castiel shrugged.

"I'm unsure, I thought you were the one with experience in this field. I'm just along for the ride." Dean just stared at the man across from him. "What?"

"I... don't know. I really have no idea." 

"You could kiss me." Castiel said cheekily and sneezed. Dean frowned.

"No thank you. I'll wait until you get better."

"That's fine. I wanted a year, I can wait longer." The smile Castiel sent him gave Dean butterflies in his gut. Which was such a strange feeling, he didn't remember getting those before. Dean tried to change the situation slightly to even the playing field.

"Man, Cas. Don't you want to take that thing off? Why are you always in that thing? It's hot in here."

"Wow Dean." Castiel smirked, something completely unlike him. "Take me to dinner first."

"Shut up Cas. You aren't funny." Dean said, trying to hide his smile.

"I'm kind of funny." Dean chuckled and nodded.

"Do you want me to take you to dinner?" Castiel smiled.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Okay. Where would you like to go?" Dean asked and Castiel shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Anything is fine. Even if it is at a TGI Fridays."

With a roll of his eyes and a smile, Dean was glad for talking to inanimate objects for the first time.

Even if it only got him a date to TGI Fridays.


End file.
